


Penyesalan

by scarletsky4748



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsky4748/pseuds/scarletsky4748
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katakanlah semua ini dia lakukan atas basis sebagai teman. Katakanlah dia melakukan semua itu atas dasar seorang bawahan. Katakanlah dia melakukan semuanya karena dia punya hutang budi. Tapi apa iya rasa sakit yang ditanggungnya harus begini banyak…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penyesalan

Katakanlah semua ini dia lakukan atas basis sebagai teman. Katakanlah dia melakukan semua itu atas dasar seorang bawahan. Katakanlah dia melakukan semuanya karena dia punya hutang budi. Tapi apa iya rasa sakit yang ditanggungnya harus begini banyak…

Apa iya orang itu tak punya hati untuk sekedar meliriknya yang berada dibalik bayang-bayang? Yang mendukung revolusi universal yang diboyong orang itu atas dasar cinta pada tuan putri Dorssia yang telah tiada? Apa iya orang itu tak bisa sedikit saja menerima keberadaannya sebagai sesuatu yang lebih?

Atau dia yang jadi terlalu naïf dan berharap pada angin kosong?

“Aku mencintaimu.”

“Kalau kau ingin bercanda, cari orang lain yang punya selera humor lebih.”

“Kau tahu selera humorku payah. Aku tidak sedang bercanda.”

Mungkin semuanya benar. Orang itu tak akan menganggapnya lebih dari bayangan semu yang menyokong revolusi. Orang itu tak akan menganggapnya lebih dari titik kecil tak berarti yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Orang itu tak akan memandangnya lebih seperti sekarang dia memandang wujud wanita berambut coklat yang berdiri bersisian disana, tertawa seperti menghinanya. Dan, ya, dirinya yang terlalu naïf untuk berharap sesuatu yang tak mungkin pernah sampai digapai tangannya.

Dia harusnya sadar semua itu sejak awal. Sebelum semua yang dikorbankannya berubah jadi hantu yang menariknya dalam penyesalan.

Berapa orang yang ia bunuh sudah? Berapa liter darah yang pernah membanjiri tubuhnya? Berapa lama ia berdiri di belakang, takluk hormat padanya yang sekarang balik membuangnya? Berapa kali sudah tubuhnya jadi sasaran peluru atas pemusuhan berdasar salah paham yang tak berusah diperbaiki?

Tak terhitung. Semua yang pernah ia lakukang sekarang berubah jadi abu sia-sia. Lalu apa?

Bunuh diri seperti orang depresi kebanyakan? Bisa, bisa saja ia lakukan. Itu pilihan lagipula. Ditambah lagi sebuah pistol semi-otomatis yang sudah menemaninya bertahun-tahun tergenggam apik di tangan kananya.

Mau menunggu apalagi? Alasan? Dia punya lebih dari satu alasan untuk mati dan menghilang dari dunia ini sekarang juga.

Memang apa sih yang dimiliknya sekarang?

Jabatan? Sudah ia buang.

Harga diri? Baru saja ia jatuhkan beberapa hari lalu.

Tujuan? Negara yang selalu jadi kebanggannya telah kembali kejalan utama. Dia tak punya lagi tujuan.

Apalagi? Orang yang disayangi? Sudah ia bunuh dengan tangannya.

Sanak keluarga yang peduli padanya? dia sudah dibuang sebelum sempat mengenal orang-orang itu.

Apalagi? Masih kurang? Tak ada tujuan lagi dalam hidupnya. Semuanya sudah berubah jadi alasan untuk mengankihiri semua omong kosong yang disebut hidup ini.

Toh, dia sudah tidak pantas disebut manusia. Mahluk hidup tanpa tujuan sepertinya sama menyedihkananya dengan kotoroan hewan yang bersebaran di mana-mana.

Mati terdengar lebih baik dan bunuh diri kedengaran menggiurkan dalam pikirannya yang kacau balau. Jadi, tunggu apalagi?

Sekali pelatuk itu ditarik tepat di jantungnya. Dia matikan?

Setelah itu, selesai semua. Rasa sakitnya juga akan hilang. Pasti! Semuanya akan selesai!

Ya! Selesai! Semuanya akan berakhir saat ini!

“A-DREI!!”

* * *

* * *

Kapan terakhir kali kau menyesal? Seminggu lalu? Dua bulan lalu? Setahun lalu? Atau baru kemarin?

Bagaiaman kalau menyesal salam dua ratus tahun terakhir masa hidupmu? Pernah merasakan yang seperti itu?

Penyesalan karena buai dunia yang membutakan mata dan menghantui hati. Hanya karena bayangan seorang wanita yang selalu dirindukan sisi hati yang kesepian. Pernah merasakan yang begitu?

“Saya dipanggil A-drei untuk tugas seperti ini, Tuan Michael.”

“Nama aslimu. Aku perlu nama asalimu.”

“Maaf, tuan. Saya tidak pernah punya nama tetap kalau anda ingin menggunakan saya untuk _hal lain_. Mereka menyebut saya dengan banyak nama. Ana, Lucille, Verily, Dianna, Iona, Hilda, Nenna, Sakura, Zea, masih ada sebelas panggilan lainnya. Tetapi, kalau anda ingin memanggil saya dengan nama selain itu. Anda bisa memanggil saya dengan apa saja yang anda suka!”

Hatinya mencolos. Sakit campur marah mendengar tiap kata penuh noda dan kebejatan dalam kalimat itu. Kenapa dulu ia pernah melepasakan sosok ringkih ini dari genggamannya? Kenapa dulu dia sampai hati membuat wujud ini kehilangan angan dan memuaskan diri sengan suara peluru yang manghantam jantung? Sekarang setelah ratusan tahun meratap, menunggu sebuah keajaiban untuk kembali bertemu.

Wanita ini yang ditemuinya.

Wanita dengan mata nyalak yang haus akan darah. Merindukan teriakan dari hasrat yang membuncah dan pembunuhan berseni tinggi penuh ukiran dan penyiksaan. Wanita tanpa hati yang tak pernah ingin ditemuinya.

Wanita ini bukan dia yang diratapinya ratusan tahun dalam kamar tiap malam. Wanita ini bukan dia yang pria keras kepala dengan wajah manis yang selalu menghantui kepalanya. Tapi menemukan wanita ini dengan wajah yang sama dengan orang itu, bermain gila dari satu laki-laki ke laki-laki lain. Melayani hasrat dan menyanggupi pembunuhan dengan dua tangan kurus itu. Sudut dirinya sesak, dirinya berteriak tidak terima.

Kenapa?

“A-drei. Namamu A-drei. Hanya A-drei. Dan kau milikku.”

Ini yang dinamakan karma?


End file.
